


45-3

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	45-3

那么快，一切都太快了，从两腿被打开，到屁股缝被油腻腻地按摩，到火辣辣地被阴茎插入，似乎只是一个眨眼的事儿。酒劲儿上来了，可那种疼痛，最稚嫩处被绞碎的疼痛，张准只能和着泪咽。他是吃得了苦的，抻筋压腿的苦，挨打受伤的苦，削肉断骨的苦，他呻吟着放松下身的肌肉，好让身上的人轻松一些。  
甄心的哼声说不上是愉悦还是痛苦，像得意时被突然扼住了咽喉：“天哪，你……你太紧了！”他被张准死死夹着，想进进不去，想出出不来，像个可笑的童男子，扳着张准的大腿，超乎他想象的，张准的身体几乎没有极限，结实的肌肉下是柔韧的筋骨，轻易就能弯折成奇异的角度。  
“酒给我……”张准太疼了，疼得指尖都是抖的，甄心把酒瓶递给他，他一边往嘴里灌一边自己掰开屁股：“你他妈痛快点！”  
甄心趴下去抱着他，和抱女人还不一样，那么宝贝，那么小心翼翼，下半身却正相反，蛮横甚至粗暴地硬闯：“疼不疼……你疼不疼？”他忍不住问，淫荡地摇晃着腰身，张准咬住牙，濒死似地抱着他的肩膀，用一种奇怪的声音哼叫。  
甄心觉得这根本不是性爱，而是一场血与肉的祭祀，脑子里隆隆的似乎有鼓声，还有意义不明的咒语和桔红色的火光，这是来自上古最原始的冲动，献了祭，就是许了一辈子的诺言，他发狠地往前冲撞，冲到底还要划着圆搅一下，然后那条生涩的肠道就颤抖着，黏黏地把他吸住了。  
没用多久，张准的声音就不一样了，两条腿好像不知怎么好，不停在甄心后背上蹭，边蹭，边把屁股一上一下地颠，他张大嘴巴，因为醉意，也因为缺氧，整个人看起来色眯眯的，像是吸了什么助兴的猛药：“使劲……”他瘫在枕头上哼：“你他妈使劲！”  
冒了一身的热汗，甄心窝着脖子往下看，灯光很暗，勉强能看见沾了血的下身在无辜的肛门里一进一出：“不行，你出血……”  
张准没让他把话说完，自己扭动着，缠上来没命地夹屁股，甄心有点招架不住他，“嘶嘶”叫着往后缩，他越缩张准越得寸进尺，仗着喝多了酒，他猛地把甄心放倒在床上，两腿跪下，坐在他肚子上信马由缰地耸。  
甄心被动地抓着他的腰，张准真的太凌厉，太有力量了，他自己夹和被甄心弄完全是两个劲儿，鲜活瑰丽得惊人，床垫被坐得几乎折断，那劲头不是“性感”能形容的，跳舞的那个什么Tommy说的对，他“操开了，就特别骚”。  
“……准……张准！”甄心撑着胳膊往后蹭，想从他身下蹭出一个喘息的空隙，可张准由不得他，痴迷沉醉地挺腰，满屋子都是那“啪啪”的撞击声，甄心一个激灵射了，没有前兆不留余地的，全射在张准里头。，  
他懊丧地喘着粗气，张准还在他跨上傻傻地动，醉醺醺地感觉到不对，“嗯嗯”哼着，努力翘着屁股想寻找那种感觉，这么狂扭了几次，甄心软趴趴的阴茎从他屁股里滑出来，歪耷在腹股沟上。  
糟透了！甄心掐住额头，这和他设想的大相径庭，说实在的，到了这一刻他才清醒地认识到，和他做爱的是个男人，一个轻易就能让他翻着白眼高潮的男人。  
“怎么……回事？”张准岔着腿往自己屁股底下看，手里抓着甄心那根软东西，一遍又一遍往臀缝里塞，可进不去，他不知羞地扒开屁股，使劲在甄心的耻骨上磨。  
“干！”甄心一猛劲儿把他翻下去，先是捧着脸蛋湿淋淋亲了一遍，然后死皮赖脸攥着他下面想给他打出来，张准两眼雾蒙蒙的，说是可怜吧，甄心又觉得他可恨，无论他怎么撸怎么哄，张准还是朝他扭屁股，想从后边来。  
甄心无奈起身，垂头坐到床边，橄榄油倒在手心里快速地打，刚才被夹得太狠，这会儿脑子和身体都是麻的，边打他边恨恨地说：“我疯了，才让你喝酒！”说到“疯”，不知道是哪根筋搭对了，下身腾地立起来，他愣了一秒，像个没头没脑的傻瓜，狂喜着跳上床：“行了，给我过来！”如同打输了的拳手卷土重来，他臭不要脸地扑到张准身上，舔着他耳根呢喃：“怎么样，快吧？”


End file.
